powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobi 34: Enter Jiraiya, Legendary World Ninja!
is the thirty-fourth episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. This episode features a guest appearance by Takumi Tsutsui reprising his role as /Jiraiya, the eponymous protagonist of the ninja-themed Metal Hero Series, . Synopsis The Ninningers are fighting a group of Hyakkarage when a warrior named Jiraiya appears. Jiraiya is a legendary Ninja, 35th head of the Togakure School and central figure of the World Ninja War that occurred 27 years ago. He confused the Ninningers with evil Izayoi school ninjas and confronted them. Meanwhile, at the dojo, the Committee for the Protection of the Good Name of Ninjas was paying a visit. They intend to improve the image of ninjas through a very strict set of rules. However, it is revealed that transforming into a Ninninger actually goes against these terms. When the Advanced Yokai Konaki-jiji appears, the Igasaki ninjas intend to fight but the committee is on their heels. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : Yoshi Sudarso *Officer: , Suit actors *AkaNinger: *AoNinger: *KiNinger: *ShiroNinger: *MomoNinger: *StarNinger: *Jiraiya: *Gekiatsu Shuriken Gattai Gekiatsu Dai-Oh: *Masakage Tsugomori: *Ariake no Kata: *Advanced Yokai Konakijiji: *Jukkarage: Various Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Goton (Fire Setting), ( ), Chozetsu, Hououmaru, Jiraiya ( ) *AoNinger - Goton (Fire Setting), Goton (Wood Setting), Seiryuumaru *KiNinger - Goton (Fire Setting), Goton (Metal Setting), Goton (Wood Setting), Genbumaru *ShiroNinger - Goton (Water Setting), Goton (Metal Setting), Goton (Wood Setting), Byakkomaru *MomoNinger - Goton (Water Setting), Goton (Metal Setting), Goton (Wood Setting), Pandamaru *StarNinger - Furai (Wind Setting), Furai (Lightning Setting), Magoimaru Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 3, . *'Viewership': 4.6% *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 26 out of 48 **'In Ninningers' possession: 25' **'In the Kibaoni Army's possession: 1' *'Most fireworks in closing credits:' **'Blue': 3 **'Red': 5''' **'''Green: 3 **'Yellow': 4 *To mark the return of Jiraiya, part of the opening sequence of Jiraiya was recreated for this episode's opening titles, namely the scene where in the shadows, Jiraiya takes out a shuriken, jumps and flings the shuriken forward, revealing the title card for Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya. (Tokusatsu Network) and Yoshi Sudarso.]] *In addition to the appearance of Jiraiya, Yoshi Sudarso aka Koda the Dino Charge Blue Ranger from Power Rangers Dino Charge confirmed via his Twitter account that he would make a cameo in this episode.https://twitter.com/Yoshistunts/status/652999828595691520 https://twitter.com/Yoshistunts/status/652999828595691520 **Yoshi's character is a tourist who speaks entirely in English, crying out "Somebody help me!" when he's being strangled by one of the Hitokarage. After Yakumo/AoNinger frees him (very likely an allusion to Yoshi's role) and tells the tourist to "Get away!", he replies with "Okay, thank you!" ***Coincidentally, Yoshi Sudarso's brother Peter played Yakumo's Blue Ranger counterpart in Power Rangers Ninja Steel. ****After three years later, Peter and Yoshi will be portraying together in Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel episodes, Dimensions in Danger and The Poisy Show as Preston and Koda respectively. *A scene from the Jiraiya , where he slides through an office, is re-enacted in this episode. Gokai Change in Super Hero Taisen Z (2013).]] *Although this is the first appearance of himself since of Jiraiya, it is technically neither the first appearance of Jiraiya in recent years nor the first on-screen interaction between a Sentai Ranger and Jiraiya. Jiraiya had previously been among a set of six given to the Gokaigers to transform into Metal Heroes in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z two and a half years prior, with the form of Jiraiya being assumed by Gokai Green. **It's not brought up if Toha lost his powers and he needed the Metal Hero Key to become Jiraiya or if, theoretically, Toha and Gokai Green could become Jiraiya at the same time. *When Kasumi looks up Jiraiya, various images depicting Jiraiya fighting various can be seen: ** (front form) ** ** (would later appear in Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger) ** ** (would later appear in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Yosei in Ninninger.jpg|Yoshi Sudarso's cameo appearance at the beginning. Jiraiya Ninninger Title.png|The updated Jiraiya title screen seen in the episode. Yoshi_Sudarso_credit.jpg|Yoshi Sudarso's name in the opening credits. 999e8657.jpg 6c590ad9.jpg 8957d442.jpg 4f8dad20.jpg *During the rollcall of Jiraiya and the Ninningers, the scenes showing the core five Ninningers jumping are reused from . DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Shinobi 33: The Kunoichi That Loved Yakumo, Shinobi 34: Enter Jiraiya, Legendary World Ninja!, Shinobi 35: Kinji Enters the Yokai Labyrinth! and Shinobi 36: Kinji, the Glorious Super Star. Blu-ray Collection 3 comes with 12 episodes. See Also (Yoshi Sudarso appearance in the show) (fight footage and story) External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 伝説の世界忍者、ジライヤ参上！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 伝説の世界忍者、ジライヤ参上！ Category:Metal Heroes Category:Crossovers